The Burden of Beauty
"The Burden of Beauty" is the second episode of the fourth season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It aired on April 8, 2016. The episode was written by Executive Producers Adam Targum and directed by Executive Producer Ole Christian Madsen. Plot Carrie embarks on a vigilante crusade; Brock eyes Lucas in the serial-murder case. Synopsis Brock, Bunker and Nina Cruz bust a production group that casts underage girls in pornography, then drugs and rapes them. When they return to the sheriff's department, Proctor is waiting for them. He warns Brock: “I don’t need to remind you who put you in charge here and kept you in charge, do I?” Proctor confronts Calvin for keeping his production company a secret to avoid cutting Proctor into the profits. The raid that Brock spearheaded served as a warning against future secrets. Carrie meets Lucas at the gate bordering her property—one of the many fortifications she’s set up. Letting Lucas into her new home, Carrie shows him the map she’s created, marking out her continued search for Job. Lucas tells Carrie that he’s sorry. When Carrie asks, “For what?” Lucas tells her, “Everything.” In a flashback, Rebecca tells Lucas that, unbeknownst to her uncle, she enlisted Aaron Boedicker to deal meth on the side. Boedicker broke the conditions of their agreement by dealing in Banshee. She asks Lucas to help her shut Boedicker down. When Lucas refuses, Rebecca heads off alone. Easily outmaneuvered by the Boedicker gang, Rebecca is brutally beaten up, but Lucas swoops in at the last minute to save her, getting shot in the process. The two pile into Rebecca’s car, and then Rebecca proceeds to the hospital, playing up her own injuries in order to steal supplies to tend to Lucas’ wounds herself. Lucas locates Aaron Boedicker’s nephew, Eljay, performing at a dive bar. Brock shows up on the scene as well, having followed Lucas. When Eljay spots the sheriff, he tries to make a run for it, but Lucas nabs him and drives off. At Sugar’s bar, Eljay admits that he and Rebecca had a thing but swears he didn’t kill her. He tells Lucas that Rebecca was terrified of Proctor, adding, “You want to know what happened to Rebecca? Ask that motherf*cker.” Proctor meets with Loera, a representative from the Colombian cartel. Harboring the ambition to become the exclusive East Coast supplier for the cartel, Proctor agrees to prove his worth by supplying Loera with three tons of pills in 14 days. Lucas’ blood sample comes back from the lab as an exact match for the blood found in the backseat of Rebecca’s car. Not knowing that the blood is actually from the time that Lucas got shot saving Rebecca from Aaron Boedicker, Brock assumes that this is evidence against him in the murder investigation. Learning from Lucas that Eljay was sleeping with his niece, Proctor seeks Eljay out and kills him. In an unknown location, Job lies naked and beaten, but very much alive. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker * Hoon Lee as Job Guest starring *''Nestor Serrano'' as Emilio Loera *''Ana Ayora'' as Deputy Nina Cruz *''Erik King'' as Dr. Tim Hubbard *''Ivan Martin'' as Dick Webster *''Sarah O'Sullivan'' as a Skinny Blonde Co-starring *''Mark Colson'' as Aaron Boedicker *''Jonathan Visser'' as Lem Boedicker *''Jesse Boyd'' as Eljay Boedicker *''Charles David Richards'' as Judge James K. Haller *''Paul Monte Jr.'' as DA Mark Franklin *''Darren Eliker'' as Defense Attorney *''Troy Faruk'' as a Hillbilly Rocker *''Jay Adams'' as a Hillbilly Rocker *''Bobby Jordan'' as a Hillbilly Rocker *''Kevin Cassidy'' as a Hillbilly Rocker *''Joe Dryden'' as a Hillbilly Rocker *''Brian Searle'' as a Mountain Man *''Kerry Patton'' as a Mountain Man *''Rob Sedgwick'' as Hightower *''Ryan Adcock'' as a Attacker Porn Star *''Mauricio Ovalle'' as a Latin Bodyguard *''Kisha Barr'' as Nurse Mary *''Corey Rieger'' as Pony Joe *''Katelyn O'Friel'' as Heather (credit only) *''Mariusz Kubicki'' as a Orderly *''Scott Hunter'' as Mike Pascall (credit only) Cast Notes Trivia Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4